


Together

by Asaliz



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Guilt, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaliz/pseuds/Asaliz
Summary: He waited for so long. And after everything he stayed with me.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I posted originally in Spanish on wattpad, I translated for an anon who asked on tumblr. Hope you like it.

“Randall?”

_I’m comfortable. I don’t want to wake up._

I felt a soft touch on my cheek. I opened my eyes. I had the sensation that I escaped from a disturbing dream. But I couldn’t remember it.

I saw Henry’s face slightly inclined over me, and for some reason that comforted me. I was lying over the sofa, with my head over his lap.

I yawned.

“Ah…” I complained while I stretched, “I was so comfortable… Why did you wake me up?” I wanted to hide my concerns. Why would I worry him?

“Master Randall, if you sleep now you won’t be able to sleep tonight.” He said softly.

I pouted and crossed my arms, ignoring (or hiding) my concerns, “Why so formal?”

He smiled “Randall, if you sleep now you won’t be able to sleep tonight.”

“That’s better.” It took me a while to convince him to stop calling me Master Randall, but it slipped now and then. “But if I can’t sleep I can keep you awake too.”

It took him a few seconds to understand what I was saying and blushing.

“Randall, please!”

I woke up at sit at his side. I was tempted to tease him a little more.

_Just a little bit._

“Please what?” I whispered close to his ear.

Now he looked like a tomato.

“Randall, stop.”

“Sorry.” Henry was shyer than me. Despite that he was the one who confessed his feelings first, after Angela rejected my marriage proposal, leaving me confused. But she realized she was not in love with me anymore. She still lives with us; Henry has been her family during these years.

Henry told me he loved me, and he didn’t tell me sooner because he thought I was going to marry her. He was going to let me go despite loving me. He wanted me to be happy despite the fact I behaved like an idiot.

Was it okay that I said yes to him so soon? Or should I have waited to get better? It wasn’t fair for him to have to comfort me, but he would have taken care of me even if I have rejected him.

I found my glasses over the table and with them on I could notice his worried look. “What’s the matter?”

In the end I am worrying you again.

“Are you okay? What were you dreaming? I think it was a nightmare.”

I don’t know. I think it wasn’t nice…

“I don’t remember.”

“You were mumbling something about the city…”

“I…”

The images from the dream started to appear in front of me.

_The city was covered in sand. It looked like a desert again. I was the Masked Gentleman. The wind was blowing and moving the sand, showing figures I could recognize:_

_Angela, Henry, Hershel… and other I didn’t knew._

_“Congratulations, the city is yours, and those who betrayed you had found their end.”_

_I turned around and saw Descole._

_I screamed at him._

_“No! I never wanted this! You made me do it!”_

_“Oh, you poor fool._

_Do you see puppet strings on your arms and legs?_

_Did I tell you I would hurt you if you refused?_

_You wanted fame for finding the mask; I just gave you the means.”_

_“I didn’t want to hurt them!”_

_He pointed the corpses with his hand, while the ground trembled and started cracking._

_“And what, exactly, did you thought it would happen when you buried the city with sand?_

_You wanted revenge._

_She left you for him._

_He stole your fame and money.”_

_“That’s a lie! They waited for me!”_

_“But you believed me._

_You believed what you wanted to._

_Now you will have fame.”_

_The ground cracked under my feet._

_And then everything was black._

“Randall.” He said softly while he hugged me, “Randall, what’s wrong?”

Without noticing, when I remembered the dream tears started falling through my cheeks.

“I dreamed about that day again. I almost killed you all. You shouldn’t have taken my hand-”

“Randall, stop.” He held me tighter, “Stop. Don’t say it. I don’t want to hear it.”

_You should have let me fall._

“Don’t do this again.

It was not your fault.

You didn’t know.

It was not your fault.”

Tears fell from his eyes too.

It was not the first time, and it way always up to Angela or Henry to comfort me. The guilt still gnawed me.

“I’m sorry, Henry.” I hugged him back tightly, “I’m sorry. This isn’t fair for you.”

“It’s okay. Everything is going to be okay.

You took care of me when we were kids.

You just came back to my side. I don’t want to lose you.

Promise me I won’t lose you again.

Promise me you won’t get hurt.”

“I promise.”

ººº

“Randall, slow down.”

“Sorry. We almost reach the ruins and I got excited.”

Almost three years passed since we are together, and this trip was a sort of honeymoon. Henry never travelled to far from Mont D’Or or Stansbury, except for business. And in my case, while I have been an enthusiastic explorer during my teenage years, I couldn’t travel far from home either. Then my life was calm and monotonous.

So I asked Hershel about interesting places for archeology fans, but still touristic, Henry was used to a comfortable life. Of course I didn’t tell him that.

Before we left Angela made me swear I wouldn’t do anything stupid, and if I did it and survived she would kill me herself. How sweet. But I understood her; she lost her brother when he left for an adventure, and then me, after begging not to go.

I took Henry’s hand.

“Do you want to rest?”

“I will just take some air.”

“Or I can carry you.” I passed one of my arms behind his knees, and the other one behind his back, to lift him.

“Hey!”

“Won’t you give me a kiss, just like in the movies?” I inclined my face close to his, and he gave me a soft kiss.

“Do we continue?”

“I prefer to walk.”

I put him back on the ground carefully. He looked on his backpack a water bottle to drink, then he offered it to me and I drank a little too.

Then we kept walking at a slower pace. There was no need to hurry, the landscape was nice. It didn’t take us too much time to reach our destination.

“Do you like this place?” He asked me while we admired some beautiful carved drawings on a stone brick wall. I was fascinated.

“I love it. But the best part is I can be with you.”

He blushed slightly but took my hand.

“I’m also glad to be with you.”

When we were back at the hotel we were exhausted, after walking all day. We took some pictures, but none of us was an expert in photography. We would have to wait until developed the film.

“I hope you still want to travel with me after this.”

“As if you need to ask.”

_I’m really happy that you are here with me._

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t read many other stories about this ship, so I hope it was not too similar to them.


End file.
